Iori meets the Teletubbies (3 A.M. Version)
by Shingo Yabuki
Summary: This is another KoF Fanfic I wrote @ 3 in the Morning. It may not be funny but I still decided to upload it, Read at your own discrection


Iori meets the Teletubbies (3 AM Version)  
By: Rowin of AnimeNET  
  
(Author's Note 1: I do not own the Teletubbies, Iori or Chizuru they both belong to their respective companies)  
  
(Author's Note 2: I wrote this around 3 in the morning and that previous morning I got up at 1. So if it isnt that funny to you then I know why and I apologize for this, But I still decided to post it just for you all who read fanfics know how hard (or easy) it is to write something w/out a good sleep riding behind your train of thought.)  
  
(Author's Note 3: I have'nt edited this fic as of yet so prepare to see an all new version of it coming up soon)  
  
(At PBS Studios)  
  
Iori Why did I ever agree to do this?  
  
Producer Just shut your ass up and get in gear  
  
Iori (wanting to kill him for calling him an ass but cant for he needs the extra cash for his "food" budget) Yes sir. Getting my ass in gear.  
  
(All was peaceful in Teletubbie Land. The Teletubbies were all sitting around waiting for things to do, but were especially excited when they would be visited by their special friend Iori)  
  
(In the Teletubbie Spaceship)  
  
Pink Teletubbie When is Iori coming?  
  
Purple Teletubbie (filling up magic handbag) He should be here by now  
  
Red Teletubbie (looking out the spaceship window) ^_^ here he comes  
  
Iori (walks up to the spaceship door and watches it magically open for him)   
  
Iori what the fuck  
  
All the Teletubbies (Talking in high pitched voices) Hello Friend Iori!  
  
Iori Oh goddess, what the hell have I gotten myself into.  
  
Purple Teletubbie You should'nt say the word "hell" Friend Iori  
  
Yellow Teletubbie Yeah it's a bad word and you should'nt say it to others Friend Iori  
  
(All of a sudden that weird vacuum thingy begins to suck near Iori's shoes)  
  
Vacuum (sucking near Iori's foot... then throws up a hairball and dust on his shoes)  
  
Iori What the fuck is your problem you little shit...  
  
Producer Goddess Damnit.... dont you know you cant say that type of stuff on PBS you moron.   
  
(Iori could take lots of things i.e. Vice's Cooking, Mature's Singing and maybe an Insult here and there from Yashiro the bastard son of Orochi. But this is the straw that broke the camel's back)  
  
Iori Im sorry. I did'nt hear you quite well.. could you repeat that again?  
  
Producer I said your a fucking moron, a stooge, a complete retarded son of a bitch... now get the hell out there and do it right.  
  
Iori (putting on the fakest smile in the world) I was told I was paid up front before doing this. So does that mean that I still get paid for this job?  
  
Producer (back turned to Iori) Of course you dumbass.... it was in the contract that you signed on with us to do this guest apperance show. I swear, SNK must have the dumbest people working for them......  
  
Iori Thank you for telling me that tidbit of information (goes back out onto the stage)  
  
Producer Now get it right... and action!  
  
Yellow Teletubbie Now Friend Iori would you like to try some Tubbie Custard?  
  
Iori Thats ok, but I dont think i will have time to try some...... nor will you because im going to go Blood Riot on all of your stupid looking asses.  
  
Red Teletubbie Huh? What are you talking about Friend Ior......  
  
Iori (cuts off the Red Teletubbie and says his infamous quote really really loud) CRY, SCREAM AND THEN DIE!!!!  
  
Producer OH SHIT!  
  
Iori First off you 3 Teletubbies and that stupid Vacuum looking thing must burn for pissing me off and other people who HAVE a consense to know that you are pure EVIL!  
  
(Due to massive increases of the budget we are able to show how Iori killed the 3 Evil Nancy-boy looking things of the Devil Teletubbie God and the Devil Teletubie God's lap dog the evil Vacuum Cleaner type thingy.... But since this is a fanfic you have to get the low 5 yen budget version of what happened.)  
  
Iori runs at full speed at all 3 of the Teletubbies which are trying to run away from him, But were unsuccessful in this attempt and felt the full force of many of the Yagami-clan's most sacred attacks, Most of which involved beating with sharp claw like hands and fire based attacks. At the end of this 3 hour beat down all 3 Teletubbies were killed and Teletubbie Land was burned down to the ground. The Producer who was looking slackjawed at the entire event tried to run away, but Iori saw this coming and threw the evil lapdog vaccum cleaner at the producer which rendered him unconsious for a full 5 hours. Unfortuneatley the massive budget dwindled down to crap now and we are now forced to show you the rest of this fic in super low budget version which is only 2 yen.  
  
-Iori picks up the producer and puts him in the burning Teletubbie Land.  
  
-Iori then saw that his belt around his legs broke and went blood riot on the Producer.  
  
-The Producer on the other hand was burned, beaten, mauled, cursed at, poked, spit upon, slapped, clawed and burned again for calling Yagami a dumbass, moron, etc..  
  
-Chizuru saw Yagami and tried to stop him but she was also caught in Yagami's Blood Riot and had her  
favorite headband burned  
  
-Yagami who is still in Blood Riot Mode realizes that what he did on the set of the Teletubbies is nothing compared to burning something of Chizuru's and like everyone knows when Chizuru is pissed not even   
the devil herself can stop her.  
  
-Yagami who is still in Blood Riot mode is now afraid and fearing for his life, tries to run away but then realises that the door to the exit of the stage is locked.  
  
-In a far view of the studio where the show is being held a loud male scream can be heard and also the   
sound of slap's, kick's, punches and shouts from a female can be heard.  
  
  
Fin.  
  
  
This is what happens when you try to write a wannabe funny fanfic @ 3 in the morning. Oh well, C/C welcomed.  
  



End file.
